The Lego Movie Prequel (UnOfficial)
by PopSugarEmmetBrickowski
Summary: (Cancelled; 12/15/16) I had this story in mind for a while, maybe a week or two... I thought the story could be about what's Emmet's past life like before he found the piece of resistance.. It's not official. My very first Lego Movie fanfiction story I've written!
1. Prologue

June 18th, 1992; 7:00pm

It was a beautiful day in the Lego world, the day that everyone is enjoying their lives without any danger. Some dangers were meant to happen like 9/11, but no other dangers happened. Young people write great 1980s music and sing them.. And others were doing their own thing in their city, Young children were playing in the meadow at the park, playing catch with their friends, and other stuff (like spending more time with their family and friends). Everyone is getting along with each other, even with the President. President Business [Will Ferrel] was elected as President around the 1980s in this Lego world. The first thing Business did after he was elected as President is that he wanted some singers to write a new song for everyone to love, Like "Everything is Awesome!". Everyone loves the song, not most of them would even dare to listen to it.. like Lucy. She wasn't born when the song was officially made, but when she first heard it after she was born (1991), she was crying hard, she hated the song like she could hate being carried by her father. She would stop crying when the song stopped playing... (We would introduce her later in the next chapter)

* * *

June 18th, 1992 ; 10:20pm

In a small apartment in Bricksburg, a young Brickowski family were playing board games in the living room, so far, 6 year old Ella learned so much as her mother and father, Doris and George, plays along with Ella. Both Ella, Doris and George are having lots of fun! But it was a little hard for Doris to lean in and move her piece from the current spot to another cause she was 9 months pregnant. "Ella, sweetie", Doris said. "Will you move the piece to the red spot for me"? "Yes mommie", Ella said as she moved Doris' piece to the red spot.

Ella was excited to know when the new baby would be here soon. Either if a boy or another girl comes next week due to Doris' delivery due date, Ella can hardly wait to meet him or her.

After finishing the game, it was time to go to bed for Ella. Doris carried Ella to her bedroom full of stuffed animals and toys in the closet. Her favorite was the stuffed teddy bear w/h one eye button missing. "Mommie, what would you name the baby if its a girl like me? I would name her.." Ella shouts the name excitedly, "Dorothy!" Doris smiles and said, "Beautiful name Ella, but I thought of a name, more like... Maríe or.. Azul." Doris laid Ella on her twin bed and put a soft, warm blanket on Ella as she confusedly said, "wasn't "Azul" a boy's name though"? "Yeah, but.. I thought it would be a cute Spanish name for the baby".. Doris responded with a nod. Ella knew that Doris was gonna name a baby girl either Maríe or Azul.

"Try to go to sleep, Ella, your father and I will take you some place fun tomorrow". Doris said with a smile. Smile appears on Ella's face. "Okay Mama" Ella said as she was cuddling with her stuffed teddy bear.

"I love you, Ella."

"I love you too, Mama"

Doris gave Ella a kiss on her forehead and headed towards the door to exit. She exited out of Ella's bedroom to go to bed.

* * *

June 19st, 1992; 2:12am

Doris had a little troubles getting out of bed only to go to the restroom. As she entered the bathroom, the water broke on Doris' stomach.

*Doris' POV* Omg! It's happening! The baby's coming!

"George! The water broke!" Doris yelled. A few moments later, George drive fast, hurried Doris to the hospital as Ella was trying to stay put on her seat, but she couldn't stay still. (We'll skip the giving birth part)

Will Doris' newborn baby be a boy? Or a girl?

After giving birth, a baby cries a little as the nurse held it and then she clean it up and gave the baby to Doris. "Congratulations Mrs. Brickowski, it's a boy", said the Nurse with a big smile. The baby stopped crying and hiccups as Doris held him. "He's so beautiful babe.. I guess I wouldn't be naming him after my mom", George said after he kissed her lips. Doris smiles at George and said, "Yeah.. Lol.. He doesn't look like he'll cause the fear inside of him sometimes.." Doris thought of some names for the new baby boy. It took a few moments before she spoke...

30 minutes later, back at the waiting room, the little girl asks Ella, "was your mom gonna be okay". Ella responds, "Yeah.. she's gonna be okay, I guess she's still delivering the baby"... Before the little girl was gonna respond to Ella's response, the nurse came by and told Ella that she can see her mom now. The nurse took her to the room where Doris and George are currently in. Ella walked to Doris all happy to see the new baby. "Ella, sweetie, come meet your new baby brother... Emmet", said Doris as she smiles. Emmet was squealing happily as he was meeting Ella. "Hi Emmet...", Ella smiles as she was held Emmet's claw hand softly. Emmet held hers back as he coos down. He wasn't sure how to hold her claw hands, but he was okay to do it.

*Ella's POV* Omg, Emmet's too adorable! Im sure hope he would become an awesome baby brother ever! Forever always, he's the most talented, most interesting, and the most important brother in the universe... Forever always..

Emmet squeals again happily before it screen said thirteen years later.


	2. Thirteen years later

_***Author's note:* Alright! I'm back for Chapter 2! The chapter might kinda be like the beginning of the Lego Movie.. But the school wasn't part of Emmet's young adult life though. Anyways, the chapter will be introducing Lucy aka. Wyldstyle [Willow Shields] later in this Chapter.. Enjoy Chapter 2 and fav. or follow the story while you can!**_

* * *

 _May 9th, 2005 ; 6:56am_

 _Thirteen years has passed, Everyone's life is still perfect as ever, Except some of love ones passed away from an old age, heart attacks or whatever causes them to die. Half of the people in the Lego world are still asleep, and the other are awake to go to work, school or college. _

_Emmet [Wyatt Oleff], who is now 13 1/2 years old, still living with his mom and his oldest sister Ella [Chloë Grace Mortez]. George died from a horrible car crash on the way back home from work (two years ago). Doris was very sad when she didn't receive a message back from George for one hour til the police called her that George is dead. (Ooookay, lets just go on with the story.)_

* * *

 _May 9th, 2005 ; 6:59am_

 _Emmet sleeps on his bed, waiting for his alarm to turn on (he sets his alarm for 7:00am). At 7:00am, the alarm turns on with "everything is awesome!" song playing. Emmet woke up with an excitement face. He got out of bed and turns off his alarm. "Good morning Apartment!", Emmet said happily as he exits his room to meet Mom and Ella in the kitchen. "Good morning Doorway! Good morning Plant, Good morning_ _Ceiling, Good morning Floor!", Emmet said happily. Doris woke up herself and went in the kitchen, she said good morning to Emmet and gave him kisses on the forehead and went on cooking Breakfast. "What are we having for Breakfast, Momma?", Emmet asked. Doris smiles and told him, "I'm making bacon and waffles for breakfast, yummy stuff from the President! ...Wait a minute, you forgot to follow the instructions, Emmet." Emmet forgot to grab the instructions before Ella woke up. "Oops! I forgot about it. I'll grab it from the shelf", Emmet said as he runs into the book shelf. "Ooof!"_

 _Ella exited out of her bedroom, doing the same thing that Emmet did, saying "good morning" to everything. Emmet smiles and continues to get the instructions from the book shelf, got it out from the shelf and read the front cover of the instructions, "Instructions to fit in, have everyone like you and always be happy!" (The instructions went on how the beginning of the Lego movie goes, we'll skip half of it)_

 _Emmet and Ella were already walking together to the high school after finishing breakfast. On the way there, Emmet and Ella says "Hi" to the neighbors and friends near them._

 _As we know it, Emmet is a freshmen (going to 10th grade in one week) and Ella was an senior (about to graduate in 8 days)._

 _*Emmet's POV* Dang schools almost over, no more homework after that. if I would have some of my friends over for a graduation party for Ella, she would like that. At least I can ask Gail to come to the party._

* * *

 _May 9th, 2005 ; 8:00am_

 _Moments later after arriving at school, students were already going to their first period class. Everything is going great, Less homework, finals to study, and stuff. Half of the students already have a boyfriend/girlfriend, and the other don't have one._

* * *

 _May 9th, 2005 ; 11:32am_

 _Later after eating lunch with friends, Emmet went to the locker room to change his street clothes to construction clothes.. it includes a red construction hat, white T-shirt, long sleeve shirt (blue), Velcro construction vest, and construction pants with a name tag on it._

 _*Emmet's POV* Well, as soon as lunch is over, I sure hope the job presentation goes well for my final next period... (Nervously puts on his construction hat)_

 _After the bell rings, Emmet recently was rushing as he closed his locker and exited out of the locker room. But close to his next period, Emmet bumped into a girl, it caused her text books to fall. Emmet got worried and picked up the girl's books for her. "Ooof! I.. I am so sorry, I.. I didn't mean to bump into you!" "It's fine", the girl responded, accepting Emmet's apology. "I kinda got bumped by most freshmens all the time.. It's getting real annoying." Emmet gazed at her, suddenly falling in love for the first time. He couldn't get his eyes off of her. She had short black hair (side pony tail), blue and pink streaks on her bans, black sweater and pants with designs on it. "Hey, you okay?" The girl was confused, wondering why was Emmet staring at her like that. Emmet snapped out of it, "Oh.. Yeah. I'm.. Okay", Emmet said all embarrassed. He'd gone bright red._

 _*The Girl's POV* I understand that he's okay, but is he falling in love with me? I mean, Bruce is my Boyfriend.. He might've never met Bruce, but... Maybe I should ask... (looks at the name tag) Emmet, if he is falling for me a little later before school's over..._

 _"Why were you dressing up as a construction worker", the girl asked. "Oh, it's for the presentation thing I had to do for my final..", Emmet explained. Doing finals early is one thing, Emmet wanted to do it early just to get the presentation over with. They both talked to each other more, getting to know (not the names, they forgot to ask), and stuff._

 _As the second bell rang for 4th period to start, both Emmet and Girl was worried that they were late. The girl said, "Oh shoot, I'm late! I.. I gotta go". "Wait! I.. I haven't catch your name yet, miss", Emmet asked. The girl smiled and said, "It's Lucy.. See you later, Alligator". Lucy walks away to her 4th period class. Emmet watches her walk away, smiles all happily in love. He would never forget her name, even if he didn't see her til his early 20s._


	3. Strange Visions

***Author's note:* Hi Guys! I'm back for Chapter 3! This chapter this time can be short, I'm sorry. But the chapter reveals Emmet's visions about the Piece of Resistance in the future. Enjoy Chapter 3 and fav. or follow the story while you can!**

* * *

May 9th, 2005 ; 4:06pm

After school, Emmet was already home, in his room, watching one of the best singers that make people cry happy. Emmet thought of doing that kind of singing someday... But he would practice doing it every Friday or Saturday.

During the program was still on tv in Emmet's room, Emmet started doodling Lucy on a sheet of paper. Humming and daydreaming about her makes Emmet's heart beat fast in love. He couldn't stop thinking about Lucy. Emmet bit his lip, thinking...

*Emmet's POV* I already miss Lucy... Ever since I laid my eyes on her a few hours ago, I want to be with her forever! Wi.. Without her, I would have no one if Ella and mom moved out... Uhh, wait a minute, I forgot to ask her if she is single, if she is, I want to be with her!

Ella knocked on Emmet's door, he snapped out of the daydreaming and everything, closed his notebook, got out of his comfy chair and opened his door. It wasn't that much of the talking, but Ella said that the dinner is ready.

"Oh okay.. I'll be out in a second, I had to put on my Pajamas, Ella", Emmet said.

A few moments later, Emmet only toke off his T-shirt, revealing a chubby body, before he heard a strange voice coming from the closet. Emmet was scared to know what the voice is saying, neither going near that voice. His body is shaking, he did not know what to do at the moment.. All he know what to do is to say, "Who's there?"... No response. But the voice is still saying "Come Closer", Emmet is trying to say No to it, too scared to do that the voice is saying, but it still says come closer.

Strange Things are happening to Emmet at this moment. He had no choice to get closer and closer to the closet... Visions from the future were going though Emmet. He lean over his claw hands close to the closet handle as someone opened Emmet's bedroom door. Emmet screams as loud as he could while he thud to the ground. Emmet covered his face to protect himself from that strange red thing. But Doris was the only one who came in the door.

"Having Nightmares?", Doris was worried that Emmet has been getting the same nightmares since last two years ago. It doesn't feel like a dream at all for Emmet. "Y..Yeah momma, scary nightmares...", Emmet said, lying to Doris. He hugged her tight, crying all the sudden. "It's okay Emmet... Forget the nightmares you had and, lets eat some dinner", Doris had calmed Emmet down, he put his Pajamas on, and ate dinner.

* * *

May 9th, 2005 ; 5:00pm

The rest of the day, Emmet remained silence and laid on his bed, trying to forget the strange things that happened to him. Around 11:40pm, Emmet's phone rang, he woke up wondering who it was. It was Gail. "Oh Hey Gail, what's up?", Emmet was trying to wake up. It wasn't much of the talk, but she heard about Emmet's nightmares he had a few hours ago. Then recently Gail mentioned Lucy trying to get away from the cops, Emmet catches Lucy's name. He did look out of his bedroom window, seeing her running past his apartment (probably she's not knowing it's his apartment). She had her Hoodie on her head.

*Emmet's POV* Woah! What has Lucy do to have cops chase her? Are they gonna arrest her? or worse? Aw man, it's gonna get worse for the future! D:


	4. Escaping School

* **Author's** **POV* Hi Guys! I'm back for Chapter 4! Sorry for a long wait, I kinda got stuck, having a bit trouble with the end of the Chapter. I revealed the part where Vitruvius was trying to protect the kragle from President Business. Well, enjoy chapter 4 and fav. and followed the story while you can!**

* * *

May 10th, 2005 ; 7:00am

Emmet got up as usual, excited, turns off his alarm, and did follow the instructions (forgetting about his nightmares from the future). Emmet finished following half of the instructions, he went to wake his mom up, but... She's gone. "Where did mom go...? Oh well, she might've went to the market to buy more breakfast", Emmet thought. Emmet went to Ella's room to wake her up, but she was still laying down on her bed. "Emmet, go to school without me today, I'm taking a day off," Ella said. Emmet didn't want to leave without her, but he did after he said bye to Ella, grabbed his backpack and went out.

As usual, like the instructions said, Emmet went to say hi to the neighbors, Surfer Dave and Sharon, even to her dozens of cats. Jeff the cat hated Emmet for some reason... It makes him feel awkward when Jeff came. Cattuide.. Emmet continued to walk to school, still saying hi to the neighbors on his way there.

*Emmet's POV* Wow! What a beautiful day today is... The Breeze feels cool, flowers still growing, "Everything is Awesome!" is playing on a radio, and little kindergarten kids are playing in the meadow at the park. Things wouldn't get better than this... Well, I hope Lucy's here today. :)

May 10th, 2005 ; 10:05am

Two hours later, 3rd period has started, Emmet's teacher (Vitruvius) wasn't here at all, and some students came in late. Lucy came in late also. Lucy was now wearing an converse top and black pants w/h designs all over, she had her hair down, a little long black hair. Emmet didn't notice Lucy coming in late though. He thought the teacher was in a meeting with the principle, so during SSR time, Emmet got his final study guide out from his bag and worked on it til SSR's over. A few moments later, Emmet had to put it away when the sub started the class, forgetting the SSR thing. "Sub? When will Vitruvius be here?", a 10th grade Student asked (he and Lucy were the only 10th grade students in the class). "Well, the teacher wouldn't be here til tomorrow or the day after the rally, he had to run some arrends, the Sub explained. Lucy was Carious.. She thought of something else might happen if the Sub lied about the arrends. "What kind of Arrends?", Lucy asked the Sub. Emmet had his head down for a moment.

* * *

Meanwhile... somewhere deep within the Lego mountain, Vitruvius sends out four Lego falcons and they get immediately destroyed by Lord Business. Vitruvius covers his eyes. "Ooh! My Eyes! Ow!", Vitruvius yelped. "The kragle, the most powerful, super weapon is mine.", Lord business said as he opened up the Kragle. "Ah! The Kragle!" Lord Business did the evil laugh. "Now my evil power will be unlimited! Can you feel me?!"

"I can feel you..", robot said as they pick up the Kragle. "Wooo! Nothing's gonna stop me now"! Lord Business started walking off to where he came in. Vitruvius made business stop walking by saying, "Wait! There is a Prophecy." "Oh, now there's a Prophecy", lord business said as he rolls his eyes and turning back at Vitruvius. "It's about the Piece of Resistance", Vitruvius said as he got up, still haves his eyes shut... "Oh, Yes, I suppose the missing piece of resistance will somehow magically disarm the Kragle. Give me a break!" Vitruvius rises and his eyes shine brightly as he turned to Lord Business.

 ***Author's POV* if any of you guys have seen the movie, you would know how the prophecy goes.. But I'll skip it anyways..**

"Oh wow. That was a great inspiring legend that you made up." Lord Business kicks Vitruvius off the edge of the cliff. "The Special one? What a bunch of hippy dippy baloney.."

* * *

May 10th, 2005 ; 11:25am

Back at the high school, bell rings for lunch, Emmet ran off to the locker room, skipping lunch after nightmares happened at the end of third period. Lucy was shocked, millions of questions were going through her mind, trying to wonder what just happened.. Emmet only rests his head for a few moments, then he scream.

Emmet sat down by his locker, millions of questions were also going through his mind, Why is Bad Cop and his robots chase Emmet's future self in Bricksburg? What the hell's going on with President Business? Emmet was scared, then all the sudden.. he's crying.

*Emmet's POV* Aww man.. I'd embarrassed myself in front of the class and Lucy. Why did my nightmare happened now? Idk anymore... :(

Lucy came in the locker room, walked each row til she saw Emmet lying down. "Emmet..?", Lucy sees that Emmet was crying.. She never knew anyone else would cry at school like her little 6 year old sister, Marìa did. Emmet pops his head up, sees Lucy was standing a few inches from him. He sat up immediately and tried to wipe his tears away, it was a little too late that Lucy already saw the pain inside of Emmet. She walked towards Emmet and sat by him. "Lucy?", Emmet felt her claw hand onto his.. "What happen back there? You screamed like there's no tomorrow...", Lucy said. Emmet wiped his tears a little bit more, not crying kinda. "Well... Lately I've been having this nightmare since I was in 7th grade.. Yesterday after school, It doesn't feel like a dream at all...", Emmet felt the fear that he already touched the strange piece, but it was only a vision. Emmet doesn't even know that, humans and the Prophecy.

Lucy was shocked that Emmet has the same nightmare she had.. but her's was kind of different when it came to touching the piece and the man upstairs. She told him, "You know Emmet... You aren't the only one with that kind of nightmare.. I had it since after my little sis was born." For a moment Lucy didn't know what else to say before Emmet responded. For a minute or two, they still talked about it.. then Lucy honestly said, "Well, the nightmare might not happen for real, we just don't know yet. The president will never do stuff like that.. its just ridiculous.. I guess it's the reason why Vitruvius ran some arrends with the President"... Emmet agreed. Lucy did cheered him up. For the rest of the lunch period, Emmet and Lucy just hang out and talked about themselves in the locker room.. although, Emmet put on some music from his iPod..

I'm not in Love.. So don't forget it. It's just a silly face, I'm going through..

Lucy relaxed her head on the lockers, smoothly listening to the music Emmet's playing. She did let out a small sigh... and closed her eyes for moment, Hopefully nothing bad will happen today, Lucy did promised Emmet that. A moment later, Lucy rests her head on Emmet's shoulder. Friendship complete...

* * *

May 10th, 2005 ; 12:02pm

Emmet came in to his 4th period a little late, but no big deal, his teacher excused him from being two minutes late. Emmet already done his final yesterday, a student was going to do his final on construction also, but he wasn't prepared for it. Then.. through the speaker around the entire school, the principle told the students that something is threatening the school, something big.. Students were gasping in fear. Emmet ends up hiding under his desk, thinking it would be a shooting threat or worst, his nightmares might come true. Police sirens were heard, classroom doors were busted through, and polices are arresting every student, thinking they are all Master Builders, none of the students are though, except Lucy. Polices haven't got to Emmet's classroom yet.

Lucy snuck into Emmet's classroom by going through vents. Although she was hearing Bad Cop [Liam Neeson] arguing an 12th grade student he is arresting. Lucy has arrived to Emmet's classroom and got out of the vents quietly. Emmet was still hiding under his desk, scared. "Emmet", Lucy grabbed Emmet's claw hand, regretting how tight she pulled Emmet as they snuck out, escaping school without getting caught.

While escaping, Lucy peaked out, seeing the same 12th grade student & Bad Cop still arguing. Then she look back at the doors that leads to the back of the school. Eventually, she thought of something to distract Bad Cop and some robo cops, so she master built an grenade in her teddy bear she grew up with. Emmet looked surprised as Lucy was Master Building, he didn't know what it is though. "H.. How you do that?", Emmet whispered. Lucy didn't want to tell him yet. She throws her teddy bear at the student, leaving a tiny squeak after it hits his head. Bad Cop wasn't playing, he picked up Lucy's teddy bear, thought the student might've left it on the ceiling (like an trick). "I'm sorry Prim..", Lucy said to her childhood teddy bear before Bad Cop threw it away from him & explodes. Lucy and Emmet started to run towards the back of the school, Emmet screaming, as the Explosion caused. Students were screaming, the school was on fire, Bad Cop and 12th Grade student still lived after the explosion happened. Something's not right.." Bad Cop finally noticed the back door, a loud shut after Lucy and Emmet exit the school. "We got a runner..", Bad Cop said.

*Emmet's POV* What the Heak's Lucy thinking? Exploding the school and Escape? Oh man! I'm gonna die after we're caught, that's for sure! D:

*Lucy's POV* Okay, distraction, not so good.. Getting Emmet out without him hurt, Perfect. All we need is a escaping car- Wait.. Wait a minute, If Emmet's nightmare actually happens for real, the piece can be found by me or somebody else and I can make the escaping car.. Lets just see what happens first. We gotta go to the alley.

Lucy grabs Emmet's hand and they ran. Emmet was panicking. He's overthinking his own funeral if they were caught by Bad Cop.. Other than that, he could've been grounded if his mom finds out Bad Cop was chasing him and Lucy. For now, Bad cop wasn't chasing them. Emmet and Lucy entered the alley, hid somewhere as the police gone back to the Police station with half of the students. "Where are we?", Emmet asked. Lucy felt bad that she had scared Emmet with the explosion she caused back at school. She kind of told him they were taking a short cut to her sister's elementary school. Lucy hoped María didn't get hurt after all of this..


End file.
